De A à Z
by zonazahar
Summary: Recueil de Drabble. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si Santana n'aurait pas pu être avec Brittany ?
1. Artie Abrams

Hey! Voilà que j'ai décidé de me lancer un dans un petit recueil de Drabble de 200 mots sur différents pairings incluyant tous Santana et des personnages allant de la lettre A à la lettre Z. J'aurais peut-être du le classer en rated M car certains pairings risqueront très certainement de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes… de tout le monde en fait ^^. Je voulais essayer d'écrire sur Santana en la mettant avec n'importe qui pour voir ce que cela pouvait bien donner. On commence donc l'alphabet par le A d'Artie. Ce n'est pas le meilleur duo qu'il puisse y avoir, donc pas le meilleur Drabble, ce qui est un peu dommage pour commencer mais il faudra faire avec.

* * *

**Artie Abrams**

Alors qu'Artie roulait dans les couloirs du lycée, il se fit accoster par Santana qui empoigna son fauteuil afin de l'emmener faire un tour.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tomber dans l'escalier. Non seulement, ça fait mal mais en plus, tout le monde va se foutre de moi. Je dois avoir vingt dollars sur moi… Laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te…

- Du calme Artie, je voulais juste te dire que je trouve que ça craint que Sugar ait choisit Rory.

- Ah qui le dis-tu, soupira l'handicapé.

- Non seulement personne ne comprends rien à ce que l'irlandais dit quand il parle mais en plus, il chante plutôt mal alors que toi, tu as déchiré avec _Let Me Love You_. J'ai adoré et je me suis dit que comme tu ne peux pas venir à la soirée de Sugar puisque tu es seul tout comme moi, on pourrait y aller ensemble.

- Ensemble ? Tu es sûre que ça va bien ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Et n'oublies pas que moi, je veux bien te laisser m'aimer, fit-elle.

Elle partit juste après cette confession, laissant Artie perplexe face à ce que venait de lui avouer la cheerleader.

* * *

Maintenant, la question est combien sont dégoutés/choqués/devenus aveugle/etc ? Le prochain Drabble devra donc être celui qui commence par le B de...


	2. Blaine Anderson

Hey! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions sur le Artana. Pour le B, j'ai donc choisi Blaine parmi toutes les possibilités qui m'étaient offertes. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**

C'est dans une petite ruelle à côté du Lima Bean que les lèvres de Blaine et de Santana s'étaient jointes pour la toute première fois. Après avoir embrassé Rachel Berry lors d'un jeu de la bouteille, le jeune brun avait commencé à avoir des doutes quant à sa sexualité. Il avait effectivement ressentit quelque chose en embrassant la petite brune et quand Santana lui avait proposé de l'éclairer sur les questions qui n'arrêtaient pas de le submerger, il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter. Ils étaient donc là, en train de s'embrasser délicatement dans un premier temps. L'hispanique fit glissé sa langue jusqu'aux lèvres du brun qu'elle lécha pour lui demander le passage, il les ouvrit et les deux langues initièrent une danse qui dura quelques minutes.

- Alors ? Demanda Santana quand ils mirent fin au baiser.

- Je suis peut-être bisexuel finalement, répondit-il tandis qu'il venait seulement de réaliser ce fait. On pourra recommencer plus tard ?

- Je savais que tu allais adorer mes lèvres, personne n'y résiste, dit la brune avec un sourire carnassier. Et c'est d'accord car je dois dire que j'adore moi aussi tes douces lèvres.

- Cool, fit-il alors simplement.


	3. Cassandra July

Hello! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez pu aimer le Blaintana. On passe maintenant au C de Cassandra, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**Cassandra July**

Santana avait rencontré Cassandra July un jour où Rachel lui faisait la visite de Nyada. Là-bas, elle avait croisé la blonde qui leur avait lancer d'un ton moqueur « Voyez-vous cela, Schwimmer et sa petite amie », ce par quoi Santana avait réagit d'un air dégouté « Moi et Berry ? Laissez-moi vomir », ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la petite brune et un sourire de Cassandra qui lui tendit alors la main que Santana serra.

- Je m'appelle Cassandra. Enchantée.

Elle partit ensuite sans attendre la moindre réaction de celle qu'elle venait de rencontrer. De son côté, Santana jeta un coup d'œil au bout de papier qu'elle avait dans la main, c'était une carte de visite que lui avait glissé la blonde. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle avait trouvé un bon coup pour la soirée.

Mais le coup d'un soir se transforma en petite amie car elles avaient tellement apprécié la première nuit qu'elle avaient passée ensemble qu'elles avaient décidé d'en passer une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'au jour où elles firent autre chose que de coucher ensemble, qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient énormément en commun et qu'elles s'appréciaient beaucoup mutuellement.

* * *

A suivre, le D de ...


	4. David Martinez

Hola! Pour ce D, je me sentais limite obligée de mettre Santana avec notre cher David Martinez. Voilà ce que ça donne...

* * *

**David Martinez**

Santana et David étaient enfin prêts à interpréter _La Isla__ Bonita_ devant l'ensemble du glee club ainsi que Will Shuester. Ils avaient beaucoup répéter tous les deux pour que leur prestation soit absolument parfaite et après tout ce temps passer ensemble, Santana se sentait frustrée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de rapprochement entre elle et le professeur sexy. Elle avait un corps parfait alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il montré aucun intérêt ?

- Vous savez que je suis célibataire ? Lui fit-elle en pensant alors que David n'avait rien tenté avec la brune parce qu'il aurait pu croire qu'une aussi belle fille qu'elle devait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

David ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire légèrement gêné alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Et que j'ai dix-huit ans depuis quelques jours ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? L'interrogea-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener sur le bureau où baisers, caresses et sexe devinrent les maîtres-mots de ce qui allait suivre entre les deux nouveaux amants.


	5. Emma Pillsbury

Hey! Je vois que le Drabble avec David n'a pas suscité un grand intérêt. J'espère que celui du E d'Emma sera plus apprécier.

* * *

**Emma Pillsbury**

L'hispanique se rendit dans le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation avec une idée précise en tête.

- Bonjour Santana.

- J'ai besoin de vous demander une faveur Melle Pillsbury, dit la brune en s'asseyant. Tout à l'heure, j'ai embrassé un garçon qui avait une mauvaise haleine… autant dire que ça n'a pas duré pas longtemps et que je l'ai très vite envoyé balader.

- Il faudrait qu'il utilise du fil dentaire et qu'il se fasse des bains de bouche pour avoir meilleure haleine.

- On s'en fout de ça. Il y a plus important, j'ai besoin d'oublier ce baiser dégoûtant en embrassant quelqu'un qui a une hygiène buccale irréprochable et j'ai aussitôt pensé à vous.

- Ce que j'ai l'habitude de donner aux élèves, ce sont des brochures, pas des baisers.

- Je me brosse les dents trois fois par jour, j'utilise comme vous l'avez dit du fil dentaire et je me fais des bains de bouche chaque soir. De plus, je vais au dentiste tous les deux mois pour qu'il se charge de m'enlever le moindre tartre qu'il pourrait y avoir.

- Retrouve moi dans dix minutes à l'auditorium, fit alors Emma qui rêvait d'embrasser une bouche aussi propre.

* * *

Qui ne rêverait pas d'embrasser une telle bouche? ... Devinez qui sera le F :p


	6. Finn Hudson

Hello! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Désolé pour ce F où j'ai choisi Finn parce que je préfère 100 fois plus voir Santana avec Finn (je n'arrive pas croire que je viens d'écrire ça :s) qu'avec Figgins.

* * *

**Finn Hudson**

Finn Hudson caressait tendrement le ventre rond de sa femme quand celle-ci lui demanda subitement :

- Et s'il naît avec un problème de santé ?

- Chérie, notre fils ira très bien. Il ne peut pas en être autrement vu les gènes qu'il aura hérité de sa formidable mère.

- Finn, ça ne m'aide vraiment pas de me dire cela parce que je te rappelle que mes gènes peuvent très bien être pourris… si cela se trouve, je suis porteur du gène de la mucoviscidose ou un truc dans le genre et toi aussi, on n'aura peut-être vraiment un enfant malade.

- En admettant qu'il puisse l'être, cela ne nous empêchera pas de l'aimer autant que s'il irait bien.

- Mais cela me tuera de le voir souffrir ou qu'il meurt jeune. Les enfants ne doivent pas mourir avant leurs parents… Tu t'imagines s'il meurt à la naissance ?

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, quoi qu'il dise, il n'arrivait pas à la rassurer. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il était pressé qu'elle accouche car cela faisait huit mois que la brune n'arrêtait pas de psychoter à propos de leur enfant. Vivement que le petit Hudson-Lopez naisse ! Se dit-il.

* * *

Je compte bien me rattraper de ce Finntana avec ce que suivra plus tard.


	7. Grace Hitchens

Hello! Toutes mes excuses de vous avoir fait vivre ce Finntana. Vos reviews m'ont toutes bien fait comprendre à quel point ce pairing est horrible. Pour little-sister, qui se posait la question, je ne passe pas directement à la lettre H dans la mesure où je veux faire toutes les lettres, cela va être compliqué pour le X ou encore le Y mais là je n'aurais qu'à le faire avec un OC. Pour ce qui est du G, c'est donc choisit Grace Hitchens, je vous vois déjà venir avec vos "c'est qui celle-là?", vous allez le découvrir ici pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Grace Hitchens**

Les filles de la chorale de la Jane Addams Academy venaient de chanter _Bootylicious_ devant les New Direction. Santana n'avait absolument rien remarqué de l'interprétation de ces petites délinquantes juvéniles tellement elle semblait intéressée par la directrice de cette école, Grace Hitchens. Les membres du Glee Club discutèrent avec quelque unes de leurs rivales à la fin de la chanson et Santana profita du laps de temps qu'il restait, avant qu'ils ne retournent tous dans leur école, pour prendre Grace à part. Elle l'emmena donc dans le couloir, désert à cette heure-ci, et lui dit en adoptant un air coupable :

- Vous savez que je suis une fille très méchante ? Plus que ces filles-là... Je crois que je mérite une fessée…

Grace leva un sourcil devant ces avances directes avant de lui répliquer.

- Je crois surtout que tu mérites de te faire interner pour soigner ta nymphomanie.

Elle partit sur le champ laissant une Santana totalement sous le choc de s'être fait envoyer balader pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Comment était-ce possible qu'on lui dise non alors qu'elle avait un corps parfait qui attirait tous les regards ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.


	8. Holly Holliday

Hello! Nous retrouvons donc Holly pour ce H, j'espère que ce Drabble va vous plaire.

* * *

**Holly Holliday**

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler cinq minutes Miss Holliday ? Lui demanda la cheerleader à la porte du bureau de la grande blonde.

- Bien sûr Santana, répondit-elle tandis que l'hispanique s'appliquait à fermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle afin que personne d'autre qu'elles ne sache ce qui allait peut-être se passer dans cette petite pièce.

- J'aimerais juste vous dire que, tout à l'heure, quand nous avons chanté _Do You Wanna Touch Me_, j'ai eu très envie de vous… toucher, dit-elle en se mordant légèrement la langue inférieure.

- Et l'envie t'est passée ou est-elle encore présente ? Interrogea la professeure d'un ton assez neutre.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en ira qu'après être passer à l'action… Vous accepteriez de passer un peu de bon temps avec moi ?

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la brune pour se jeter sur les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle amante, qui d'une main agile parvient à débarrasser son bureau des objets qui s'y trouvaient pour que l'hispanique puisse alors s'y allonger. Holly la rejoignit, et s'initia alors la réponse à la question _Do You Wanna Touch Me ? _


	9. Isabelle Wright

Hey! Pas vraiment de choix pour le I, donc voilà Isabelle, un perso sur lequel je n'ai pas du tout accroché mais je fais avec. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Isabelle Wright**

C'est la tête haute que Santana arpentait les couloirs de Vogue. La brune avait besoin d'un travail et si Kurt avait réussi à en obtenir un ici sans n'avoir rien eu à faire grâce à Isabelle, elle allait y arriver elle aussi, d'autant plus que le jeune brun lui avait confié que la manager ne savait pas dire « non » à qui que ce soit.

Quand elle arriva dans son bureau, son idée première de trouver un travail s'envola aussitôt à la vue de cette femme. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait sans qu'elle ne sache de quoi il s'agissait. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était ni sa bouche, ni sa langue, ni ses yeux, ni son nez, ni sa coupe de cheveux, [etc.], ni la robe qu'elle portait, ni ses jambes qu'elle pouvait entrevoir. Si rien dans son apparence ne lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ, qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc l'attirer comme un aimant ? Après un instant de réflexion, elle eu la réponse. Elle allait pouvoir faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait d'Isabelle parce qu'elle n'allait lui dire « non » à rien. L'hispanique allait certainement passer la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie.

* * *

J'aurais plus de choix pour le J. A votre avis, de qui s'agira-t-il?


	10. Jake Puckerman

Hello! Voilà notre petit Puckerman pour le J. Je le préférais à Joe, Jesse, Judy Fabray (j'imagine Quinn les prendre sur le fait) ou pire à Jacob.

* * *

**Jake Puckerman**

- J'ai franchement bien fait de rentrer à Lima pour Thanksgiving, c'est de loin la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de toute ma vie, soupira Santana après que Jake lui ai fait l'amour.

- Et moi, je crois que j'ai bien de t'inviter à passer la nuit chez moi même si je ne connais rien de toi, même pas ton nom.

- Santana Lopez.

- SL comme Sexy Lady ! Moi, c'est Jake Puckerman.

- Puckerman ?

- Je suis le demi-frère de Noah, expliqua-t-il.

- Les Puckerman sont tous des bons coups à ce que je vois. Tu n'aurais pas un autre frère ou une sœur par hasard ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter juste de moi ?

- Désolé mais je ne fais dans le durable.

Pourtant, elle avait finalement fait dans le durable avec le jeune brun. Ce garçon avait un petit truc qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement mais après l'avoir quitté, elle avait très vite eu envie de le revoir. Elle avait longuement nié son attirance pour lui mais au bout de quelques mois, elle avait fini par s'avouer que le petit Puck lui plaisait beaucoup.


	11. Kurt Hummel

Hey! Pas de Kitty pour ce K parce que pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'écrire du Kurtana, je n'allais pas m'en priver pour voir ce que cela pouvait donner.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**

- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? Demanda Santana à Kurt alors qu'elle attendait Rachel dans l'appartement des deux amis.

- Je suis gay, fit-il d'un ton qui montrait avec évidence que la réponse était non.

- Et tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?

- Je suis gay ! Répéta-t-il.

- On ne sait jamais. Perso, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà couché avec des mecs gays sans le savoir. Tu as déjà eu envie de coucher avec une fille pour voir ce que ça fait ? Demanda-t-elle alors. On pourrait le faire tous les deux… au moins, tu ne te feras pas enculer pour une fois.

La délicatesse des paroles de Santana n'incita pas vraiment Kurt à accepter, il y réfléchit cependant et il devait avouer que la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en lui faisant l'amour le titillait.

- C'est vraiment pour voir ce que ça fait.

Santana passa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce premier baiser ne dura pas très longtemps et quand elle se sépara, Santana lui dit :

- En fait, je n'en ai pas envie. Je tiens à garder ma réputation.


	12. Lord Tubbington

Hey! Ce L est bien évidemment consacré à Lord T. Il était impossible pour moi de le laisser à part. Et ne vous inquiétez, il ne s'agit pas de zoophilie ^^

* * *

**Lord Tubbington**

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Santana et Lord Tubbington vivaient ensemble. Le chat avait dû emménager chez l'hispanique car Brittany s'était fâchée contre lui après qu'il ait critiqué le couple qu'elle formait avec Sam Evans. La danseuse l'avait alors confié à sa meilleure amie le temps qu'il vienne leur présenter ses excuses, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent. Alors que l'humaine lui caressait le dos, il eu soudainement une idée.

- Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Brittany de quitter Sam et de se consoler en sortant avec toi ? Comme ça, je pourrais retourner vivre chez elle sans avoir à supporter Bouche de Mérou.

- Il faudrait déjà que Britt me plaise et que je ne sois pas hétéro. Et puis, elle est heureuse avec Sam alors n'allons pas détruire leur couple juste parce que tu ne peux pas le blairer.

- Allez, espèce de morue, je suis sûr que tu prendras ton pied au lit avec elle…

- Espèce de morue ? La prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras comme ça, je te promets de te transformer en nems.

L'animal avala sa salive de travers en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser auprès des deux blonds.


	13. Marley Rose

Hello! Un Drabble un peu plus mignon que d'habitude pour Marley. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce que le lecteur pense :)

* * *

**Marley Rose**

Quand elle arriva à McKinley, Santana remarqua que sa petite amie Marley l'avait attendu à la porte du lycée. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un regard qui traduisait tout leur amour.

- Prête ? Lui demanda aussitôt la plus jeune.

- Prête.

Marley lui tendit sa main que Santana attrapa. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et c'est main dans la main qu'elles firent leur entrée dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que l'hispanique sortait avec la jeune brune et ce jour-là, elle se sentait prête à montrer à tous qu'elles étaient ensemble. Avant, ce qui l'avait rebuté à le déclarer aux autres était que Marley n'était qu'en _Freshman_ alors que Santana était déjà en _Senior_ et elle avait peur que cela soit mal vu, en plus du fait qu'elles forment un couple lesbien.

Elles reçurent plusieurs regards choqués ou dégoûtés mais tous ceux qui les leur lançaient détournèrent rapidement la tête d'un air craintif après que Santana les ai tous fusillé du regard.

- En fait, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela de faire son coming-out quand on sort avec la capitaine de cheerleader qui est crainte de tous.


	14. Nick Duval

Hey! On avance petit à petit dans l'alphabet et on en débute déjà la 2ème moitié avec le N. Honnêtement, ce Drabble ne me plait pas trop, c'est du au fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur les Warblers. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Nick Duval**

- Salut beau gosse, fit Santana à Nick alors qu'elle le croisa dans les couloirs où s'étaient dérouler les Sélections.

- Euh… Salut, fit-il hésitant.

- Je voulais juste te dire que vous assurez sur scène, dommage que tu sois resté dans l'ombre alors que je suis sûre que tu dois avoir une si belle voix quand tu chantes.

- La compétition est rude chez les Warblers.

- Je vois ça… Sinon, ça te dit qu'on sort ensemble ce soir, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance et plus si affinités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Euh…, hésita-t-il à nouveau alors que son air laissait pensé qu'il était intéressé par la proposition de l'hispanique. Et bien… Je ne crois pas que mon petit ami Jeff sera enchanté par l'idée que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec une autre personne que lui…

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de se joindre à nous car comme on dit, plus on est de fous et plus on rit.

- Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire, lui dit-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage rien qu'en pensant à ce que pourrait donner un tel trio.


	15. Olivia Newton-John

Hello! Le N n'a visiblement pas été trop apprécier. Enfin bon, j'espère me rattraper un peu avec Olivia Newton-John, le seul perso en O. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez de me laisser vos avis pour que je vois ce que vous en pensez vraiment.

* * *

**Olivia Newton-John**

Les Régionales allaient bientôt commencés et tous les New Direction pensaient que leur chance d'être sélectionner étaient inexistantes, sauf Santana qui avait bien comprit qu'utiliser son charme pouvait toujours être bénéfique. Elle se rendit donc dans la loge d'Olivia avant que la compétition ne débute.

- Bonjour Mme Newton-John, la salua-t-elle poliment.

- C'est pour un autographe, je suppose.

- Je voulais juste vous dire…_ you're the one that I want._

- Merci, je suis flattée. Passons à l'autographe maintenant parce que je suis pressée.

- Je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise… vous êtes celle que je veux.

- Oh, fit la blonde, surprise. Tu sais que j'ai l'âge d'être ta mère et que ce serait donc vraiment déplacé de…

- Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous avez l'âge d'être ma grand-mère, non ? La provoqua Santana.

- Comment ça j'ai l'âge d'être ta grand-mère ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir petite insolente. Je vais te montrer que je suis en bien meilleure forme que ta grand-mère.

Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune qui se sépara rapidement.

- Si vous voulez me le faire voir, il vaudrait mieux que les New Direction gagnent.


	16. Puck

Hellooooo! Je vois que personne n'a été choqué sur Olivia malgré la légère différence d'âge ^^. Maintenant on a forcément un Pucktana pour le P. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Puck**

Puck et Santana étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts enlacés leur procuraient un soupçon de réconfort face aux difficultés qu'ils rencontraient. Bientôt un médecin entra dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient et s'assit à son bureau.

- Comme nous l'avons pensé, le traitement de fertilité n'a aucun effet sur vous, Mme Puckerman.

- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant ? Demanda précipitamment Puck.

- Il reste encore la voie que la fécondation in-vitro pour que vous ayez un enfant naturel, sinon il y a l'adoption.

- Nous voulons avoir un enfant que nous aurons conçu nous-mêmes, répliqua l'iroquois tandis que Santana ne prononçait pas le moindre mot.

- C'est malheureusement la seule solution que vous avez, fit le médecin. Je vais vous laisser seuls quelques minutes pour que vous puissiez y réfléchir.

A peine le médecin fut sortit de son bureau que Puck demanda à sa femme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Cela fait des années qu'on essaye en vain d'avoir un enfant alors il serait bon d'accepter cette alternative. Après tout, on va l'aimer autant que si nous l'avons fait nous-mêmes.

- Va pour le bébé éprouvette alors.

* * *

Un avis là-dessus? Demain, le Q de... :D


	17. Quinn Fabray

Hey! On arrive enfin au Quintana :D C'est un de mes préférés, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**

Santana venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle fut aveuglée par le flash d'un appareil photo.

- Q…, grogna-t-elle. Pas dès le matin.

- Tu es tellement belle au réveil que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre en photo. Je vais en faire une de nous deux.

Elle déposa l'appareil sur la commode, mit le retardateur puis la rejoignit sur le lit. Nouveau flash. Elle allait bientôt découvrir une photo où elle était toute souriante tandis que Santana avait une tête de déterrée mais, avant cela, elle préféra embrasser sa femme pour lui dire bonjour comme il se devait.

- Je préfère nettement plus me réveiller ainsi, soupira-t-elle de bonheur à la fin du baiser.

- Ça te dit un câlin matinal ?

- Avant que notre terreur se réveille et qu'on n'en ait plus le temps avant ce soir ? Bien sûr.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau mais le baiser ne dura que peu de temps car la terreur s'était déjà réveillée. Un petit hispanique entra dans la chambre et alla aussitôt sur le lit où il se blottit contre ses deux mamans.

- Ça sera donc pour ce soir, murmura Santana avant d'embrasser son fils.

* * *

Le suivant sera le R de ...


	18. Rachel Berry

Hey! Non pas de Russell Fabray pour ce R comme on me l'a proposé, ni de Raymond (je pense à l'homme qui ne fait que de s'engueuler avec sa femme dans une émission de la 6 dont je ne me souviens plus du nom ^^'), mais on a Rachel :D

* * *

**Rachel Berry**

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? Demanda Santana à sa petite amie alors qu'elles étaient allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Je dirais ma langue et mes mains.

- C'est vrai que je les aime beaucoup, fit l'hispanique en déposant de doux baisers dans le cou de celle qu'elle aimait.

- Et quelle était la réponse ?

- Absolument tout, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant ainsi décrocher un sourire qui la rendait heureuse. Tu es parfaite Rachel, ta simple présence me comble de joie. Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu trouver mieux que toi.

- Toi aussi, tu me rends très heureuse. Tu as fait de ma vie un conte de fée.

- C'est la moindre des choses que peut mériter la princesse que tu es.

- La princesse que je suis a besoin d'une chose importante pour qu'elle soit entièrement comblée.

- Dis le moi et tu le l'auras.

- Epouser sa princesse à elle. Veux-tu m'épouser Santana ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors dans un regard rempli d'amour. Santana approcha ses lèvres de celles de Rachel qu'elle embrassa délicatement pendant plusieurs secondes qui furent des secondes de pur bonheur.

- Oui, je le veux.

* * *

Des avis? Il y aura deux persos pour le S. Je vous lance le défi de deviner de qui il s'agit.


	19. Sebastian Smythe - Shelby Corcoran

Hey! N'arrivant pas à faire mon choix entre Sebastian et Shelby, j'ai décidé de traiter les deux persos pour le S. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe - Shelby Corcoran**

- Tu étais où ? Demanda Sebastian à sa femme alors qu'elle rentrait enfin chez eux à une heure tardive.

Santana repensa alors à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer chez son amante. Arrivée chez elle, la plus âgée n'avait pas perdu de temps à l'entraîner dans sa chambre que l'hispanique connaissait si bien. Leurs vêtements avaient très vite été tous retirés et elles se firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que Santana remarqua que l'heure avait passé à une vitesse folle en compagnie de l'autre femme.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses affaires ici et là.

- J'aimerais que tu restes cette nuit.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Sebastian m'attend.

- Tu ne l'aimes même pas alors pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie que lorsqu'elle était avec Shelby mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de quitter son mari car ses parents n'allaient jamais accepter que leur fille puisse divorcer. Ce mot était presque tabou.

Elle était maintenant là face à son mari et malgré la peur de se faire rejeter, elle lui dit :

- Je te quitte.

* * *

A suivre, le T de ...


	20. Tina Cohen-Chang

Hey! Je me souviens encore de ce Santina de Titoou qui m'avait presque rendu aveugle tellement c'était... je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'avais lu. Et malgré tout, je me suis quand même lancé moi aussi sur du Santina. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

- J'ai ramené le dîner ! Annonça l'hispanique en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là.

- Génial ! Dit Tina avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. Tu as prit quoi ?

- Un chinois.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de l'asiatique.

- Chérie, cela fait combien de temps que nous sortons ensemble ?

- Bientôt un an, pourquoi ?

- Et il te faudra encore combien de temps avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je suis asiatique que j'aime la nourriture chinoise ?

- Depuis quand tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je l'aime bien mais je préfère manger italien par exemple.

- Dans ce cas, je mangerai tout ce que j'ai acheté pendant que tu te feras cuire un œuf.

Santana alla donc s'installer sur le canapé et sortit sur la table basse les plats qu'elle venait d'acheter tandis que Tina levait les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment cela était possible qu'elles soient ensemble depuis plus de onze mois. Elle la rejoignit finalement et attrapa une boîte de nouilles.

- Tu sais, les nouilles chinoises, c'est comme des pâtes italiennes sauf qu'elles sont chinoises.

- Tais-toi San, je n'ai pas envie de parler là.

* * *

Un avis sur les nouilles? Ou bien un avis sur ce Drabble? Je ne pourrais poster le prochain que lundi. D'ici là, vous avez largement le temps de vous imaginer ce qu'il se passera entre Santana et U...


	21. Unique

Hey! Unique étant l'unique personnage en U, nous voilà donc avec un "Sanique" (joli nom de pairing, non? ^^') que j'ai adoré écrire. J'attends de voir vos avis là-dessus.

* * *

**Unique**

L'été faisait son retour dans la petite ville de Lima, Santana et Unique profitait du temps agréable qu'il faisait pour se promener dans un des parcs de la ville. Les deux jeunes ne se lâchaient pas de la main alors qu'ils profitaient de ce cadre de vie idyllique, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, une légère brise leur faisait du bien par moment. Tout était absolument parfait…

Unique commença à pousser la chansonnette pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune qui se délectait de la précieuse voix de l'amour de sa vie. Ce couple était sans aucun doute celui qui représentait le mieux l'amour, celui avec un grand A. Quand le jeune adolescent en termina avec la chanson, l'hispanique le félicita de l'avoir si bien interpréter en lui offrant un tendre baiser qui représentait aussi tout amour qu'elle lui portait. Tout était absolument parfait…

… Santana se réveilla en sueur, elle n'avait jamais fait pire cauchemars que celui-ci de toute sa vie et elle se sentit mal en y repensant. Elle couru alors à toute vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes, pensant qu'elle allait très certainement en vomir tellement cela avait été dégoutant de s'imaginer ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre adolescent.


	22. Valerie (OC)

Hello! A moins que je me sois trompée, il n'y a pas de perso en V donc j'ai du le faire avec un Original Character. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Valerie**

Santana assistait à un cours ennuyant de management pendant lequel une certaine Valerie devait faire une présentation devant l'ensemble de la promotion.

Son esprit divagua rapidement vers le prénom de l'étudiante, elle se rappela tout d'abord de la chanson d'Amy Winehouse qu'elle avait interprété, puis elle songea au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec une personne dont le prénom commençait par un V. Cette lettre était à vrai dire la seule qui lui manquait pour compléter l'alphabet de son tableau de chasse. Il fallait donc qu'elle tente sa chance, d'autant plus que cette Valerie en question était pas mal du tout. A la fin du cours, elle alla la voir et lui dit sans passer par quatre chemins :

- Ça te dit de coucher avec moi ce soir ?

Valerie la regarda des pieds à la tête avant de l'interroger à son tour.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Santana.

- Pas de chance, le S est une lettre très répandu en début de prénom…

- Il te manque quelles lettres ?

- Le H et le Y.

- Je connais un Yared qui ne serait pas contre passer une nuit avec toi.

- Ma chambre est la B249.

* * *

Un avis? Pour le W, on repassera donc à un personnage de Glee, soit Will, soit Wes des Warblers.


	23. Will Shuester

Hey! Nous voilà donc au W (déjà!) avec ce qui sera le dernier personnage de Glee qui sera traité dans cet alphabet car je n'en vois pas en X, Y et Z, et qui seront donc des OC. Enjoy it :)

* * *

**Will Shuester**

Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, Santana se rendit dans le bureau de Will qui ramassait ses affaires qui s'y étaient entassées tout au long de l'année.

- Félicitations, lui dit-il aussitôt.

- Tu sais ce que ce diplôme signifie ?

- Que tu n'es plus mon élève à partir de maintenant.

- Et que nous n'avons donc plus à nous cacher pour nous aimer.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Sourires qui furent très vite masqués par un baiser passionné qui parvint en un instant à les transporter dans un autre monde, leur monde à eux. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent quand l'air commença à leur manquer et ils restèrent front contre front durant quelques instants, voulant savourer pleinement le fait d'être enfin libre de s'aimer aux yeux de tous.

- Je dois t'avouer une chose, fit Will après plusieurs secondes de confortable silence. J'ai envoyé une demande de mutation pour enseigner dans un lycée de Louisville et j'ai réussi à obtenir un poste là-bas.

- C'est génial !

- Oui et je voudrais maintenant savoir ce que tu penses du fait de vivre avec moi.

Elle l'embrassa alors à nouveau pour lui répondre.

- Je prends cela pour un oui.


	24. Xavi (OC)

Hey! Un Drabble un peu spécial sur un autre OC, j'ai voulu utiliser (en excès) nos chères expressions de la langue française.

* * *

**Xavi**

Santana devait voir Xavi, un hispanique qu'elle avait rencontré sur internet. Elle venait d'arriver au restaurant où aurait lieu leur premier rendez-vous et vit qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle fit le pied de grue pendant plusieurs minutes en se demandant s'il ne lui avait pas posé un lapin. Elle était prête à gueuler comme un putois tellement cela l'énervait quand Xavi arriva. Elle se dit dans un premier temps qu'il n'y a pas de quoi caser trois pattes à un canard pour un peu de retard mais il se trouvait que cette tête de linotte était myope comme une taupe et avait une haleine de cheval. Elle commençait à avoir le cafard de se faire embrasser par un tel homme et elle sentait qu'elle avait vite devenir chèvre en sa compagnie. Elle se justifia bientôt qu'elle devait se lever avec les poules et fila comme un lièvre, se débarrassant ainsi de cette peau de vache. On aurait pu dire qu'elle avait été lâche de l'abandonner si vite mais cela aurait servit à quoi de se regarder en chiens de faïences pendant des longues et inconfortables minutes durant lesquelles il lui aurait montré qu'il mangeait comme un cochon ?

* * *

Un avis? On va continuer sur un OC pour le Y. Comme on arrive sur la fin, je pensais aussi à refaire un second alphabet pour pouvoir traiter quelques persos que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Vous en voudrez un autre ou pas?


	25. Yaël (OC)

Hello! J'ai évité de citer le moindre nom d'animal pour ce Drabble ci ^^' Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

**Yaël**

Santana en avait plus que marre de la vie qu'elle menait à Los Angeles. Un boulot qu'elle détestait, des amis peu présents et une ex-petite amie qui ne la méritait pas du tout au final. Elle avait voulu tirer un trait sur cette vie en allant voir si l'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs, à Paris par exemple.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se trouvait dans la capitale de l'hexagone, une ville parfaite à ses yeux car il n'y avait ni travail, ni soi-disant amis et ni ex-copine. Et puis, elle aimait les différents monuments qu'offrait la ville. Monuments qu'elle mitraillait de photos. Elle en était tellement obnubilée qu'elle ne remarqua pas cette jeune brune dans laquelle elle rentra dedans.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt avant que ses yeux couleur café ne se perdent dans le magnifique vert de l'inconnue.

- Cela ne fait rien, répliqua l'autre qui avait l'air d'être elle aussi attirée par le regard qui croisait le sien. Mais si vous voulez vraiment vous excusez, vous devriez plutôt m'offrir un verre.

- C'est quand vous voulez… Santana, se présenta-t-elle ensuite.

- Yaël, et je connais un bon café pas loin d'ici.

Cette ville était parfaite, se dit-elle encore.


	26. Zack Lopez-Pierce (OC)

Hey! Pour ce Z, je n'ai pas fait un petit Drabble de 200 mots. Vu l'idée que j'ai eu en tête, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus long. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Zack Lopez-Pierce**

En ce matin ensoleillé de la fin du mois d'août, Santana se trouvait dans la cuisine de sa maison et préparait une pâte à pancake pour le petit-déjeuner de ce jour si spécial. Quand elle en eut enfin terminé, elle lava quelques fruits qu'elle posa sur la table ainsi qu'assiettes et couverts. Elle s'attela ensuite à la préparation des pancakes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas provenir de l'étage. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt dans ce qu'elle faisait puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier où apparut un petit blond aux yeux bleus qui lui offrit un énorme sourire laissant apparaître ses petites dents. Il alla aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui lui réserva une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice.

- Bon anniversaire mon cœur, lui souhaita-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur son front.

- Je suis un grand garçon maintenant, hein mamá ?

- Un très, très grand garçon. Tu es même l'homme de la maison à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le torse du blondinet se gonfla d'orgueil à cette idée. Il prit ensuite place à table où il se jeta aussitôt sur une fraise qu'il dégusta avec plaisir tandis que sa mère apportait le plat de pancakes pour servir son fils de six ans.

Six ans. Il avait grandi à une vitesse folle pendant ces six années. Cela faisait six ans que cette petite version masculine de Brittany était née. Elle se souvenait encore de sa naissance dans les moindre détails… elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier…

-_ flashback_ -

Brittany poussa un cri de douleur qu'alors qu'elle poussait pour la énième fois. Santana avait mal pour elle rien qu'en la voyant souffrir, si seulement elle avait su que l'accouchement pouvait être si douloureux, elle aurait tout fait pour convaincre sa femme que ce soit elle qui porte leur enfant parce qu'il lui était insupportable de la voir dans un tel état.

- On voit la tête, prévint une des blouses blanches. Allez madame, faites un dernier effort et vous aurez votre bébé.

La blonde eut une nouvelle contraction et poussa de toutes ses forces en espérant que cela allait être effectivement le dernier effort car elle n'en pouvait absolument plus. Le bébé ne sortit pas pour autant, elle n'en avait donc toujours pas fini. Elle poussa une nouvelle fois dans un effort qu'elle qualifiait de surhumain tandis qu'elle broyait en même temps la main gauche de l'hispanique. On entendit très vite des pleurs, le cœur de Santana manqua un battement devant le premier son provenant de la bouche de son enfant.

- C'est un garçon, annonça joyeusement la gynécologue.

- Zack…, murmura Brittany qui était complètement à bout de force.

Santana lâcha la main de sa blonde quand on lui demanda si elle voulait couper le cordon ombilical. A peine l'avait-elle fait qu'une série de bips sonores retentit dans la pièce. Une des machines indiquait que Brittany avait un problème. L'hispanique se précipita sur sa femme en même temps que les médecins. Elle lui reprit la main mais ne sentit aucune pression autour de la sienne et la caresse qu'elle lui donna sur la joue ne la fit pas non plus réagir.

- Brittany ! S'écria-t-elle alors.

- Elle fait un arrêt, indiqua un médecin à son équipe. Ecartez-vous madame, on va la choquer. Passez-moi les palettes et chargez à 200.

Un interne s'occupa de les lui donner, on appliqua un gel sur les deux palettes tandis qu'on les chargeait et qu'on arrachait la blouse de Brittany.

- Dégagez ! Fit le médecin en plaçant une des palettes au dessus du sein droit de la blonde et l'autre sous son cœur.

Son corps se souleva sous le choc électrique mais il ne réagit pas plus que cela, son pouls diminuaient considérablement.

- Chargez à 300 !

Il n'y a à nouveau aucun effet sur le cœur de la danseuse qui s'éteignait sous les yeux de sa femme.

- Britt…, gémit-elle tandis que de nombreuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait.

- Chargez à 360 !

La puissance maximale ne réussit pas à faire revenir la jeune mère. Le médecin tenta cependant une dernière fois même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, mais il le faisait pour Santana tout en faisant discrètement signe qu'on l'écarte de cette scène afin qu'il puisse prononcer l'heure de la mort sans qu'elle ne l'entende. L'hispanique se débattit de l'infirmière qui la sépara de celle qu'elle aimait, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse tomber.

- C'était fini madame, lui annonça-t-elle alors tandis que le médecin décida d'arrêter de choquer sa patiente.

- Non, elle ne peut pas être morte. Vous devez continuez !

- Elle est partie, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Vas-y Dean.

- Heure de la mort, 15:27.

Santana ne voulait pas y croire, elle resta auprès de sa femme pour lui demander de revenir tandis que le corps médical quittait petit à petit la pièce. Seule une infirmière resta avec les deux femmes pour veiller sur Santana le temps qu'il lui fallait pour accepter la réalité des choses.

Bientôt, de nouveaux arrivants firent leur entrée dans la salle d'accouchement, il s'agissait de Quinn, Rachel, Puck et Sarah, la femme de l'iroquois. Ils avaient passé tout ce temps en salle d'attente et avaient été tout juste prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils se montrèrent fort face à la vision du corps sans vie de leur amie afin d'aider au mieux Santana. La blonde serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence qu'elle parvint enfin à le briser.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle… je ne veux pas vivre sans elle.

Ils savaient tous les quatre que la brune disait cela très sérieusement et qu'elle allait vraiment en finir avec sa vie dès qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule, préférant rejoindre sa femme plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où elle n'était pas présente.

- Tu devras y parvenir parce que tu as un enfant qui a besoin de toi, qui a besoin de sa mère, lui murmura Quinn.

- Il a lui aussi perdu son repère, continua Rachel. Ne lui fait pas perdre la seule personne qu'il lui reste.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que Santana embrasse Brittany sur les lèvres d'une tiédeur qui lui fit encore plus mal.

- Je te promets de prendre soin de lui du mieux que je pourrais. Il sera l'enfant le plus heureux au monde. Je t'aime mon amour, lui souffla-t-elle en pleurs avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. J'aimerais le voir.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la maternité où ils pouvaient voir à travers une fenêtre des dizaines de nouveau-nés. La brune reconnu aussitôt son fils, il n'était de toute façon pas difficile à remarquer car c'était le seul à ne pas avoir son nom inscrit sur son lit. Santana fut invitée à aller le voir de plus près tandis que les quatre autres allaient se contenter de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle du enfiler une blouse puis pu s'approcher de celui pour lequel elle devait désormais tenir bon. Une des femmes qui s'occupaient de ces bébés prit celui de Santana dans ses bras, alors qu'il pleurait depuis un moment, pour le donner à la veuve. La petite chose qu'elle portait entre ses bras se calma tandis qu'il avait la tête posée contre la poitrine de l'hispanique car l'écoute des battements du cœur de sa mère l'apaisait.

- Vous avez pensé à un prénom ?

- Zack, répondit-elle aussitôt en se souvenant parfaitement du tout dernier mot de sa femme.

- _fin du flashback_ -

- On pourra aller voir maman aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente de voir que je suis un grand garçon maintenant.

Santana acquiesça. C'était de toute façon une tradition d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa femme ce jour-là. Au début, elle y allait très souvent puis avait réussi à faire son deuil petit à petit et principalement grâce à Zack, et elle n'y allait désormais que lors des jours importants comme celui-ci. Ce jour-là, il était aussi prévu que ses deux couples d'amis et sa famille viennent les voir car c'était un jour qu'elle voulait avant tout passer avec ses proches. Le petit blond allait fêter une deuxième fois son anniversaire pendant le weekend qui allait suivre et avec ses copains cette fois-ci.

Dès qu'il eu fini son petit-déjeuner, le garçonnet amena son assiette et sa fourchette dans la cuisine avant de sortir dehors en courant.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Lui demanda l'hispanique tandis que son fils s'arrêtait dans son élan. Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ?

Il grogna un peu mais rebroussa tout de même chemin pour se rendre à l'étage. Santana s'occupa de ranger la cuisine puis le rejoignit pour le découvrir en train de se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Comme il se débrouillait très bien, elle le laissa seul et alla lui choisir des vêtements pour la journée, un short blanc en toile pour ne pas qu'il est trop chaud, une chemise toute aussi blanche et de petites chaussures d'été qui allaient très bien avec l'ensemble. Il allait ressembler à un petit ange là-dedans se dit Santana, à l'ange qu'il était car contre toute attente, il n'avait seulement hérité du physique de Brittany mais aussi de certains de ses traits de caractère. Zack était un garçon innocent, gentil et affectueux, il réclamait souvent des câlins à sa mère et avait un besoin de rêver, d'être transporter dans un monde où tout allait bien alors il raffolait des histoires que la brune lui contait avant de dormir. Santana lui avait aussi remarqué très vite une passion pour la danse, le petit n'arrêtait effectivement jamais de bouger quand il entendait de la musique et il montrait beaucoup d'enthousiasme à aller une fois par semaine à son cours de danse qu'il prenait dans une petite école du coin depuis un an. De la brune, il avait hérité du tempérament calme qu'elle n'avait eu qu'avec Brittany avant qu'il naisse et qu'elle avait ensuite apprit à avoir avec lui, et aussi d'une légère touche de nervosité. Il ne ressemblait donc en rien à Snix, qui était partit avec Brittany ce jour-là.

Les premiers mois de Zack furent très difficiles à vivre pour Santana qui le voyait comme étant celui qui avait tué sa femme. Mais, pour elle, la brune avait quand même tenté de tout faire pour s'en occuper le mieux possible. Et ce fut à force de sourires rieurs, de regards d'un bleu envoutant et d'un tout premier mot, mamá, qu'elle avait arrêté de le considérer comme le meurtrier de Brittany. Elle ne l'aimait plus parce qu'elle se devait de l'aimer en tant que mère et pour Brittany, elle l'aimait désormais parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement, parce qu'il était son fils, la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie.

- J'ai les dents toutes propres, dit Zack en entrant dans sa chambre et en les montrant au travers d'un énorme sourire.

- Il faut maintenant que tu te fasses beau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il allait porter et l'expression de son visage indiqua clairement à sa mère qu'il aimait son choix.

- Je vais être aussi beau que toi, maman, fit-il en regardant une photo de ses parents qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

Santana sourit tristement en observant elle aussi cette photo, elle aurait tellement aimé voir une photo où Brittany tenait leur fils dans ses bras mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, elle ne l'avait même pas vu avant de mourir.

Dès qu'il fut habillé, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bain où Santana se chargea de le peigner convenablement et de lui vaporiser un peu d'eau de toilette sur sa chemise. Le blond fit ensuite un tour sur lui-même en souriant.

- Je suis maintenant le garçon le plus beau du monde entier. Aujourd'hui, toutes les filles vont tomber amoureuses de moi. Quinn va même quitter Rachel pour m'épouser, dit-il fièrement en se regardant dans un miroir à sa hauteur.

- Je crois que tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'elle le fasse, mon cœur, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Ils redescendirent alors dans le salon pendant que Santana prévenait son fils sur le fait de rester propre même si elle savait que cela relevait de la mission impossible.

- Aujourd'hui, on ne joue pas à qui de nous deux sera le plus sale ce soir alors essaye de ne pas te salir.

- D'accord, je vais faire un dessin pour maman, dit-il alors en s'éloignant chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Bientôt, ses proches arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Il y eu d'abord ses parents qui s'étaient installés près de chez eux peu de temps après la naissance de leur unique petit-fils. Ensuite, les Pierce, qui essayaient de venir le plus souvent qu'ils le pouvaient malgré la distance qui les bloquait souvent. Et enfin, ses meilleures amis, ceux sur qui l'hispanique a pu grandement compter quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Zack.

Parmi eux, il y avait Quinn et Rachel qui avaient un fils un peu plus jeune que son cousin. Elles voulaient initialement avoir deux enfants mais la mort de Brittany les avait grandement refroidi, elles avaient eu peur qu'il puisse leur arriver la même chose. Rachel était déjà enceinte de quatre mois quand cela s'était passé et c'était pour cette raison qu'elles avaient tout de même un enfant biologique. Avec elles, se trouvaient Puck et sa femme Sarah, eux ne s'étaient même pas posé la question de faire ou pas un enfant biologique car Sarah ne pouvait en avoir et qu'ils devaient donc avoir recours à l'adoption, la procédure était malheureusement très longue et ils n'avaient toujours pas pu adopter d'enfant.

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent afin de jouer ensemble dans le salon mais très vite, le petit brun revint presque en pleurant vers ses mères qui étaient dehors avec tout le monde.

- Maman B, Zack m'a dit qu'il va demander maman Q en mariage et qu'elle va te quitter pour l'épouser. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois toute seule et triste…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois que maman Q ne va jamais me quitter parce qu'elle est dingue de moi.

Zack arriva à son tour et rejoignit aussitôt la blonde qui était ni plus ni moins sa marraine.

- A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu veux te marier avec moi.

- Au début, je voulais le faire avec mamá mais elle m'a dit que ce n'est pas possible alors je t'ai finalement choisi.

- Quinn, la roue de secours, se moqua Puck avant d'attraper le blondinet dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers la piscine. Alors comme ça, on aime les femmes plus vieilles ? Je vais te rafraîchir un peu les idées…

- Puck, si tu oses jeter mon fils à l'eau…, commença à le menacer Santana tandis que l'iroquois préféra lâcher Zack aussitôt. C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas nager et qu'il risquait de se noyer, marmonna son ami en revenant auprès d'eux.

- Bon, et si on y allait, fit Maribel à tout le monde.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au cimetière. Les proches de la petite famille la laissèrent seule un moment pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement à la blonde qui se trouvait six pieds sous terre.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer, d'accord ? Dit le blond d'une voix douce à sa mère qui acquiesçait.

- Tu veux commencer mon cœur ? Lui demanda Santana quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la pierre tombale.

- Bonjour maman. Aujourd'hui, j'ai six ans, ça veut dire que je suis un grand garçon. Je vais même bientôt rentrer dans l'école des grands. Je t'ai fait un dessin, je pense que tu vas l'aimer, dit-il en dépliant la feuille de papier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Regarde, la jolie fille blonde, c'est toi. Je t'ai dessiné dans ta grande maison au paradis. Les deux personnes dans l'écran géant, c'est nous. J'ai fait un sourire sur ton visage car je suis sûr que tu es très heureuse de nous voir à la télé. Quand mamá et moi, on va te rejoindre, je pense qu'on aura plus besoin de cette télé, par contre il nous faudra une piscine… ah, et je vais te faire un gros câlin quand je viendrais parce que mamá m'a dit que tu adores les câlins. Mais avant de venir, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire, pour l'instant il faut que je grandisse encore un peu et que je veille sur mamá parce que des fois, elle est un peu triste que tu ne sois pas là. Je voulais aussi te dire que plus tard je serais danseur parce que… oh un papillon !

Il détourna totalement son attention de la tombe pour partir à la poursuite du papillon en question.

- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi, mon cœur. Tu as vu comment a grandi Zack depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ? Il ressemble toujours un peu plus à toi à mesure que les jours passent. Heureusement qu'il est là parce que sinon ce monde me serait insupportable sans toi. Je suis sûre que tu dois être fier de lui, il prend vraiment très bien soin de moi tout comme je prends soin de lui… Tu me manques B, tu me manques énormément parce qu'en plus d'être ma femme, tu es aussi ma meilleure amie alors ton absence m'est deux fois plus difficile à vivre. Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer et de te dire que tu me manques… non, en fait, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

- Mamá, l'appela Zack à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Regarde.

Santana détourna le regard de la tombe pour voir que son fils rayonnait de bonheur parce que le papillon s'était posé dans sa petite main droite. Il leva ensuite la main pour qu'il s'envole puis le garçonnet rejoignit sa mère, accroupie face à la tombe, qui s'adressait de nouveau à la blonde.

- Il y a six ans, je t'ai promit que Zack allait être l'enfant le plus heureux au monde et…

- C'est vrai, je suis le plus heureux, l'interrompit le blondinet. Mamá, on peut rentrer à la maison ? J'ai envie d'ouvrir mes cadeaux.

- D'accord, tu dis d'abord au revoir à maman ?

- Au revoir maman, je te ferais un autre dessin pour la prochaine fois. Je t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, répéta alors Santana à la pierre tombale.

Une brise légère souffla à ce moment en direction de la petite famille. Une rose, transportée par ce courant d'air, se plaqua contre eux. L'hispanique regarda autour d'elle en se demandant d'où elle pouvait venir tandis que Zack s'arrêta au principal.

- Tu as vu ? Elle nous dit qu'elle nous aime aussi.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura très certainement un second alphabet pour très bientôt. D'ici là, je veux connaître vos avis sur ce Z.


	27. Bonus - Brittany Pierce

Hello! Comme vous avez été quelques uns à avoir pleuré sur le Z, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit Drabble bonus à cet alphabet avec Brittany.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce**

Santana se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit que Brittany dormait paisiblement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras pour ressentir au mieux sa présence grâce à la douceur de sa peau et à son exquise odeur.

- San, murmura Brittany en se réveillant au contact de sa femme.

L'hispanique versa sans le vouloir quelques larmes qui inquiétèrent la danseuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Tu étais morte pendant l'accouchement, confia Santana en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde. J'étais toute seule avec Zack, tu n'as jamais pu le connaître et il n'a jamais vraiment su à quel point tu es une personne formidable.

- Shhh, ça va aller mon amour. Je suis là, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en lui caressant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à la calmer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Brittany sentit dans le cou sa respiration régulière qui lui indiqua que Santana s'était endormie. Elle espéra qu'elle allait faire un meilleur rêve cette fois-ci.

* * *

Un avis?

Le prochain sera donc le A de ...


	28. April Rhodes

Hello! Nouvel alphabet donc qui commence avec notre chère April. Pensez à dire si vous aimez ou pas, ce qui est bien et ce qui ne va pas.

* * *

**April Rhodes**

L'arrivée d'April au sein des New Direction n'avait été très appréciée par les jeunes de la chorale. Will lui avait alors demandé de se rapprocher un peu d'eux afin que cela se passe mieux et April fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

En fin d'après-midi, elle entra dans les vestiaires des cherrios après les avoir vu toutes partir une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, celle qui allait sans aucun doute être la plus facile à convaincre. Elle entra à l'intérieur et découvrit Santana qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

- Ça te dit de reprendre ta douche ?… Mais avec moi cette fois-ci.

L'hispanique la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle avait déjà couché avec bon nombre de personnes, alors une de plus, une de moins, elle ne voyait pas la différence. Mais elle s'imaginait mal le faire avec April.

- J'ai une très grande expérience en cunnilingus, ajouta tout naturellement la petite blonde.

Santana fit alors tombé à ses pieds la serviette qu'elle portait et se dirigea vers la douche qu'elle avait tout juste quitté. La plus âgée ne perdit ensuite pas de temps à de déshabiller et à la rejoindre.


	29. Beth Corcoran

Hello! Nous retrouvons la petite Beth qui aura bien grandi dans ce drabble. Enjoy it :)

* * *

**Beth Corcoran**

- Prends la rouge, dit la blonde à Santana alors que celle-ci hésitait entre deux robes.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle fait trop…, fit-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter San, enchaîna alors Beth qui avait aussitôt comprit son inquiétude. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Quand elle saura que tu me rends heureuse, elle va accepter notre couple.

L'hispanique détourna son regard des deux robes pour regarder la plus jeune. En grandissant, elle était devenue le portrait de Quinn à l'exception de ses yeux qui étaient ceux de Puck. Elle avait désormais dix-huit ans tandis que Santana en avait trente-quatre et cela faisait deux ans qu'elles entretenaient une relation. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans une école de danse, Beth y prenait des cours et Santana y était professeure. Elles étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre dès le premier regard sans que la brune ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi car Quinn ne lui avait jamais plu.

Beth s'approcha de Santana et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres contre les pulpeuses de sa petite amie pour la rassurer complètement.

- En plus, tu vas être à craquer là-dedans.


	30. Carl Howell

Hello! Merci pour vos reviews. Ce drabble sur notre cher dentiste est lié à celui sur Emma.

* * *

**Carl Howell**

Voulant être absolument parfaite, Santana se rendit chez son dentiste, comme tous les deux mois, afin qu'il lui fasse un détartrage car la perfection passait beaucoup par la bouche qui jouait un rôle primordial quand il s'agissait de plaire à une possible conquête.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir aussi souvent.

- Vous rigolez ? C'est important d'avoir une bonne hygiène buccale. Par exemple, la semaine dernière, j'ai pu embrasser votre copine grâce à cela.

- Tu as embrassé Emma ? S'exclama-t-il en se demandant s'il parlait de sa fiancée ou d'une simple copine.

- Bien sûr et devinez quoi, j'ai réussi à la faire gémir rien qu'avec ma langue. Elle m'a même demandé de lui faire l'amour tellement elle était sûre que cela ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Carl ouvrit grand la bouche, il n'en revenait qu'Emma ait pu l'embrasser et surtout qu'elle ait pu apprécier à un tel point alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire gémir.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous enseigner mes techniques pour mieux vous y prendre, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il se rua alors sur ses lèvres pour qu'il en apprenne beaucoup grâce à elle.


	31. David Karofsky

Hello! Un Drabble Santosky inspiré de ce qu'on a pu voir sur le faux couple.

* * *

**David Karofsky**

Cela faisait dix ans que Santana et Dave étaient mariés et quinze ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tous les deux homos, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à franchir le cap du coming-out, une épreuve insurmontable à leurs yeux, alors ils sont sortis ensemble pour jouer aux parfaits petits hétéros. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble au bout d'un certain temps car c'était ce qu'ils étaient censés faire comme tout couple.

Quand leurs parents avaient commencés à leur parler mariage, ils se dirent qu'ils allaient devoir aussi passer par là. Ils eurent quelques relations sexuelles afin d'avoir des enfants comme n'importe quel couple. Ils avaient décidés d'en avoir deux et avaient donc arrêté tout rapport à partir de la deuxième grossesse de l'hispanique.

Ils aimaient leurs enfants, il n'y en avait aucun doute mais ils ne s'aimaient pas, et pourtant leur famille avait toujours tenu la route jusque là, jusqu'à ce jour où ils auraient du fêter leur dixième anniversaire de mariage comme tous les couples mais qu'ils avaient choisis de le vivre chacun de leur côté. Santana était avec une femme qui trompait elle aussi son mari qui la croyait fidèle et hétéro. Voilà à quoi se résumait la triste vie de Santana Karofsky.


	32. Eli C

**Eli C.**

Santana venait tout juste de commander un café au Lima Bean quand elle se fit accoster par un adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, tu ne fais pas un peu de mannequinat par hasard ?

- Euh… non, fit l'hispanique en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que le jeune était venu la voir.

- Tu devrais. Une fille aussi magnifique que toi ne peut que réussir dans ce milieu, lui répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Sinon, je m'appelle Eli. Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on aille…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit la brune. Ta technique de drague me laisse penser que tu es un homo refoulé et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des mecs comme toi donc va plutôt voir ailleurs et laisse moi tranquille avant que je m'énerve.

Eli reparti la queue avec les jambes, il allait sortir du café lorsqu'il aperçu un jeune brun aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés avec du gel qu'il trouvait tout à son goût et qu'il décida alors d'aller tenter sa chance avec lui tandis que Santana se demandait ce que cela aura pu lui procurer de coucher avec un homo.


	33. Faberry

Hey! Merci tout d'abord à Jey et Totoche pour vos reviews. Pour ce drabble, je pensais au début le faire sur Figgins, Finn ayant déjà été exploité, mais vu les horreurs qui me sont passées en tête, il fallait vraiment que je trouve autre chose pour ce F et ce sera donc Faberry.

* * *

**Faberry**

A peine Santana venait de franchir la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Quinn et Rachel qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres après avoir humé la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. Elle vit la blonde assise sur le canapé, celle-ci lisait une revue avec la télévision comme bruit de fond. Elle s'approcha d'elle par derrière sans faire le moindre bruit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Quinn sourit aussitôt et tourna la tête vers l'hispanique afin qu'elles échangent un baiser rempli d'amour. Elles discutèrent quelques instants puis décidèrent de rejoindre Rachel dans la cuisine. Santana enlaça la diva dans son dos et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

- Ça sent très bon. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chance de vivre avec une formidable cuisinière, fit Santana.

- Et moi, j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir toutes les deux dans ma vie, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder les deux filles.

Rachel embrassa alors l'autre brune sur les lèvres puis la serra dans ses bras. Santana fit signe à Quinn de les rejoindre alors qu'elle les regardait amoureusement. S'en suivit une série de baisers et de « je t'aime » dans ce couple hors norme.


	34. Gavroche

Hello! Et voilà le G, écrit en pensant un peu à Memel :) Bonne lecture et on se revoit certainement le 26 pour le H.

* * *

**Gavroche**

Gavroche, ami d'Harmony et ancien membre des Unitards, avait toujours tout eu pour se faire remarqué. Un nom qui provenait des _Misérables_, un look assez spécial, légèrement efféminé, et une attitude toute aussi spéciale, toute aussi gay. On aura pu croire qu'il était homo et pourtant le jeune homme était bel et bien attiré par les femmes.

Il avait auditionné pour intégrer NYADA mais ne fut malheureusement pas reçu alors il du aller à l'université et c'est celle de Louisville qui l'accueillit et où il eut quelques cours en commun avec la belle hispanique du même âge que lui.

Les deux jeunes étudiants s'étaient très vite trouvés. Ils étaient si différents mais c'était justement cela qui les avait fait se rapprocher, Gavroche recherchant quelqu'un de plus nerveux et direct que lui et Santana quelqu'un montrant plus de gaité et d'enthousiasme pour absolument tout.

Autour d'eux, aucun de leurs amis ne croyaient vraiment en la possibilité qu'ils puissent rester longtemps ensemble et pourtant ils emménagèrent dans une maison de Cap Cod à la fin de leur études, ils se marièrent, eurent des enfants et vieillirent ensemble sans le moindre petit nuage à l'horizon. Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient être parfois trompeuses.


	35. Hunter Clarington

Hey! Notre nouveau Warbler est à l'honneur aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Hunter Clarington**

Quel est le meilleur moyen pour aider les New Direction à gagner les sélections ? Les coacher ? Non, il y a mieux : priver les Warblers de leur capitaine. C'est sur cette réflexion que Santana décida d'aller à la rencontre d'Hunter pour le séduire et lui demander une certaine faveur qui n'allait prendre qu'à peine dix minutes. Ayant un bon quart d'heure de libre avant que son équipe ne passe, Hunter s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à aller faire un tour dans une pièce vide pour s'envoyer en l'air vite fait bien fait avec cette hispanique qui se présentait à lui.

Cependant, le temps passa plus vite que prévu. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on fait quelque chose qu'on aime plus que tout. Quand il se rhabilla et qu'il la quitta, il tomba sur les membres de son équipe qui avaient une mine dégoûtée.

- Putain, tu faisais quoi ? Cria Sebastian de rage. A cause de toi, on n'a pu faire qu'un numéro et ses abrutis de New Direction nous ont battus.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Santana qui sortait à son tour.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Hunter.


	36. Ines Puckerman (OC)

Hello! N'ayant plus de personnages disponibles en I, je l'ai donc fait sur un OC. Ce Drabble est lié à celui sur Puck.

* * *

**Ines Puckerman**

Ils avaient essayé encore et encore de faire un bébé par eux même, Santana avait supporté pendant plusieurs semaines un traitement de fertilité qui n'avait pas porté ses fruits et le couple avait alors du choisir la voix de la fécondation in-vitro pour que l'hispanique tombe enceinte.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, une fausse couche au bout de sept semaines de grossesse les priva de leur bébé. Plusieurs rendez au psychologue et un essai plus tard, ils vécurent une nouvelle désillusion. Se remettre de ces deux pertes ne fut pas chose aisée, il leur fallu beaucoup de temps pour y arriver.

Ils tentèrent l'adoption et attendirent des mois et des mois avant de recevoir le coup de fil magique à l'aube de leur trente-septième année. Une lycéenne avait choisit leur dossier après être passée dans une agence d'adoption. Elle leur donna une fille, une petite Ines, qui n'allait pas leur ressembler physiquement en grandissant mais qui allait hériter de leurs traits de caractère. Grâce à cet ange, ils découvrirent alors qu'il pouvait exister un amour plus fort que celui du lien du sang. Un ange qui allait en devenir un véritable à l'âge de cinq ans suite à une leucémie.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit drama. Qu'en pensez-vous? Le cadre en dessous de ce message a très envie que vous y écrivez quelques mots alors lâchez-vous avant que je ne poste le J.


	37. Judy Fabray

**Judy Fabray**

- Santana… Quinn va… bientôt rentrer, dit Judy avec difficulté alors que l'hispanique lui léchait l'intimité sur le sofa du salon de la blonde.

- Elle est au club d'abstinence, rétorqua l'adolescente en s'arrêtant un instant. Si tu veux mon avis, faut vraiment être barge pour pratiquer l'abstinence.

- Tu as raison, c'est tellement… oh oui !

La brune sourit en l'entendant jouir sous sa langue experte. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elles se voyaient régulièrement pour s'adonner à des plaisirs saphiques et elle devait avouer que la mère de sa meilleure amie était sa partenaire préférée pour le moment.

Elles continuèrent ainsi durant un certain temps, voulant profiter au maximum des minutes qu'elles avaient à leur totale disposition avant l'arrivée de la jeune blonde chez elle. Cependant, celle-ci rentra plus tôt que prévu ce jour-là, le club d'abstinence n'ayant finalement pas eu lieu. Aucune des deux amantes n'entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais elles perçurent toutes les deux très bien le cri de stupéfaction qui sortit de la bouche de la lycéenne.

- Maman ? Dit-elle choquée alors que Santana se retirait avec gêne de l'entrejambe de la plus âgée et que Judy tentait de se rhabiller. Santana ?


	38. Kitty Wilde

**Kitty Wilde**

C'était Thanksgiving, Santana était revenue dans la ville de Lima pour retrouver les membres du glee club comme ils se l'étaient promit et c'est alors qu'elle avait rencontré Kitty. Attirées l'une par l'autre, elles se retrouvèrent dès le premier soir de leur rencontre dans la chambre de la blonde où elles se firent l'amour comme si cela faisait des années qu'elles ne l'avaient plus fait.

Une fois que leurs ébats les épuisèrent totalement, elles tombèrent sur le lit, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre. L'hispanique, qui appréciait déjà beaucoup la cherrio, eut l'idée de l'inviter au Breadstix le lendemain soir pour qu'elles puissent faire vraiment connaissance mais celle-ci intervint juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui a envie de se réveiller avec son coup d'un soir alors dégage de là, lui dit-elle très clairement.

Le regard d'indifférence à son égard fit comprendre à la brune qu'elle ne pouvait rien espérer d'autre de sa part. Elle s'habilla alors et s'en alla en pensant au mal qu'elle avait fait ressentir à toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait jeté de son lit par le passé.


	39. Leroy Berry

Hello! On arrive bientôt la moitié du second alphabet avec ce L de Leroy qui est lié à celui sur Rachel. Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis.

* * *

**Leroy Berry**

Rachel avait demandé Santana en mariage et allez savoir pourquoi, l'hispanique avait quand même du demandé sa main à ses pères. Elle alla donc chez les Berry, qui avaient emménagé à New York pour pouvoir voir leur fille plus qu'occasionnellement, dès le lendemain de la demande. Elle fut accueillie par Leroy et apprit qu'il était seul chez lui, Hiram travaillant.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux épouser ma fille, fit-il après qu'elle lui ait annoncé. Si j'accepte, est-ce que tu arrêteras de fumer de la marijuana ?

- Je n'en ai jamais fumé ! S'offusqua Santana.

- C'était un test. Passons aux questions plus sérieuses. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de reluquer toutes les filles que tu croises dans la rue ? Parce que je commence à en avoir marre que ma petite Rachel m'appelle trois fois par semaine pour me dire que tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui avez fumé ! J'aime Rachel plus que tout au monde, elle m'obnubile tellement que je ne remarque personne d'autre qu'elle. Et jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- C'était encore un test et tu as ma bénédiction, lui sourit-il.


	40. Mike Chang

Hey! Nous terminons cette année avec Mike. Bonne lecture, bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine :)

* * *

**Mike Chang**

Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans la petite salle de danse de leur maison, Mike descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il retrouva sa femme assise à la table du salon qui pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il soupira puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et revint vers l'hispanique où il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras une mère formidable et tu aimeras nos enfants plus que tout au monde alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines autant à ce qu'on n'en ait pas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit tourner son ordinateur pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran. L'asiatique pu alors voir l'image d'un garçonnet aux yeux bridés et à la peau halée.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir un enfant qui soit aussi moche que ça. Moitié hispanique, moitié asiatique, je n'ose même pas imaginer les railleries qu'il va subir.

- Écoute, tu es belle, je suis beau donc il sera beau. Ne t'en fais plus pour cela et arrête d'utiliser ce genre de logiciels.

Santana acquiesça et Mike pu sourire, il allait enfin avoir un enfant.


	41. Nina Puckerman (OC)

Hello! Comme il n'y a plus de perso en N, je l'ai encore fait sur un OC qui sera cette fois-ci une demi-sœur des Puckerman.

* * *

**Nina Puckerman**

Nina Puckerman était une adolescente de seize ans qui devait travailler au Lima Bean pendant ses vacances d'été afin de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un poids financier pour sa mère qui l'élevait seule. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'y rencontrer toutes sortes de clients, des malpolis, des malpropres, des dragueurs du dimanche et des personnes qui rassemblaient ces trois qualités.

- Bonjour, fit-elle à sa prochaine cliente. Vous voulez ?

- Nina Puckerman, lu Santana sur le badge de l'employée.

- Vous voulez ? Répéta Nina sans paraître blasée par son travail qu'elle détestait.

- Coucher avec toi, répondit alors l'hispanique.

La jeune Puckerman leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait encore le droit à un super client.

- Ecoute, ici on sert du café ou du chocolat avec des viennoiseries. Rien d'autre, dit-elle très clairement en espérant se faire comprendre.

- Met moi un mocca moyen.

- A quel nom ? Pu-t-elle souffler en s'apprêtant à écrire sur le gobelet.

- Santana.

- Santana ? La Santana Lopez ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que celle-ci acquiesçait avec un sourire. Je finis dans trois heures alors n'hésites pas à revenir pour que je sache si ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai.


	42. Oriana

Hey! Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un OC aujourd'hui même s'il n'y a pas d'Oriana dans glee. J'ai juste repris un personnage sans nom de la série que j'ai appelé ainsi pour utiliser cette lettre.

* * *

**Oriana**

Comme elle en avait l'habitude, Santana se rendait dans une des bibliothèques de l'université pour y étudier tous les jours. Si elle voulait faire partie des meilleurs, elle se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour y arriver mais ces derniers temps, elle était grandement perturbée par une rouquine qui n'avait l'air de venir que pour l'observer.

Ce jour là, ne voulant pas se faire à nouveau épier et comme le temps le lui permettait, l'hispanique décida d'étudier sur une pelouse du campus. Elle parvint à se concentrer sans difficulté malgré le bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une fille, casque sur les oreilles, qui chantait _Acqua azzura, acqua chiara_. La voix mélodieuse attira l'attention de Santana qui s'étonnait de voir qu'il s'agissait de la rousse qui n'arrêtait pas de la suivre.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et rattrapa l'inconnue qui était heureuse d'avoir capté l'intérêt de la brune.

- Tu es italienne ? Demanda bêtement Santana qui rêvait d'avoir une aventure avec un ritale.

- Seulement à moitié. Je m'appelle Oriana et toi ?

- Santana. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.


	43. Pony

Hello! J'ai choisi un personnage très méconnu pour cette lettre mais comme c'est le seul qui reste en P, je n'avais pas du tout le choix.

* * *

**Pony**

C'était un mardi après-midi ensoleillé du mois d'août, Santana était seule chez elle et devait attendre que Puck et son assistant Pony viennent pour nettoyer la piscine du jardin. Cependant, seul l'assistant vint ce jour-là avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Puck n'est pas venu ? Demanda Santana qui était frustrée de se dire que l'iroquois n'allait pas pouvoir s'occuper d'elle pendant que Pony allait faire tout le sale boulot.

- On a trouvé un autre client alors il est partit nettoyer sa piscine pendant que je ferais celle-ci.

L'hispanique n'en revenait pas que le beau footballeur ait préféré une autre personne qu'elle. Elle voulu alors se venger d'une quelconque manière que ce soit et eut la soudaine idée de le faire en préférant de son côté le jeune Pony.

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait d'avoir un pourboire en nature ?

- Je peux l'avoir dès maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, content que la magnifique hispanique lui fasse une telle proposition qui ne pouvait pas se refuser à ses yeux.

- J'ai l'habitude de ne payer qu'après que le travail soit terminé mais je peux toujours te donner un avant goût afin de te motiver à le faire rapidement.


	44. Quinton Fabray (OC)

Hey! On a la version masculine de notre chère Quinn pour ce Q. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

* * *

**Quinton Fabray**

En plus d'être un bon footballeur et chanteur, Quinton Fabray s'était révélé être un très bon danseur au moment où il dansa un solo avec Santana. Mais pas n'importe quel solo. Leur tout premier en tant que mari et femme.

- Il y a un truc que j'ai omit de te dire tout à l'heure pendant mes vœux, avoua le blond à sa bien aimée. C'est que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'aimer malgré tous mes défauts.

- Quels défauts ? S'étonna Santana. Je ne t'en vois pas un seul.

- Je te remercie aussi de voir la perfection chez moi, sourit-il.

- Je ne pourrais jamais rien voir d'autre que de la perfection en toi car tu es toujours parfait avec moi. Tu es le seul à savoir me rendre heureuse, prendre soin de moi et me faire sentir bien grâce à ta simple présence.

Le jeune marié sourit un peu plus ainsi que sa femme en robe blanche. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui traduisait leur amour et scellèrent leurs lèvres devant leurs invités qui contemplaient l'heureux couple et qui lancèrent des « vive les mariés ».


	45. Rory Flanagan

Hello! Rory est un des personnages que j'aime le moins de la série mais je lui réserve pourtant ce Drabble au détriment de Roz Washington ^^

* * *

**Rory Flanagan**

La fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée, Santana avait reçu son diplôme et était acceptée à l'université de Louisville tandis que Rory devait retourner en Irlande car il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un prolongement de visa.

Les deux jeunes ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais ils étaient sûrs que leur couple était fait pour durer alors cette séparation était difficile à vivre.

Santana avait accompagné son petit ami jusqu'à l'aéroport de Colombus où ils se trouvaient désormais. Ils profitèrent des dernières minutes qu'ils leur restaient avant cette longue séparation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre.

- Les passagers du vol K280 à destination de Dublin via Newark sont priés de se rendre à l'enregistrement, dit une voix à travers les hauts parleurs du terminal.

- Je reviendrais dès que possible, promit l'irlandais à l'hispanique avec un dernier baiser rempli d'amour. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Elle le vit s'en aller et elle commença alors à sentir que l'air lui manquait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle couru alors pour le rattraper et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Attends moi, je vais m'acheter un billet pour ce vol, lui dit-elle ensuite avant de partir le faire.


	46. Snix

Hello! Pour ce S, j'ai décidé de détacher Santana de Snix. Le résultat est un peu bizarre mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

* * *

**Snix**

- Non, pas ce soir Snix, je n'en ai pas envie, lui dit doucement Santana, qui se trouvait dans son lit, alors que l'autre brune commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et avait les mains très baladeuses.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Tu en as toujours envie.

- C'est toi qui en as toujours envie, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son double qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

- Comme nous sommes la même personne, cela veut donc dire que tu en as toi aussi toujours envie.

Santana soupira en voyant que Snix n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire une fois de plus. Elle abdiqua alors pour ne pas changer, ce qui ravit son double maléfique qui était heureuse de voir que son pouvoir sur la douce adolescente était toujours aussi fort.

Elle lui attrapa les lèvres des siennes et glissa sa main vers son entrejambe, sautant l'étape des préliminaires alors que l'innocente Santana aurait tellement apprécié vivre ce moment qu'elle qualifiait de magique. Snix initia rapidement une série de va-et-vient qui firent gémir Santana qui se demandait si elle allait pouvoir vivre un jour sans cette Snix qui faisait d'elle aux yeux des autres une personne qu'elle n'était pas.


	47. Terry Shuester

Hey! Après avoir fait William, voici maintenant son ex femme en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**Terry Shuester**

Santana marchait dans les couloirs du lycée lorsqu'elle aperçu Terry qui portait une blouse d'infirmière. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée pas nette lui vint à l'esprit. Elle la suivit discrètement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et referma la porte derrière elle.

- C'est pour des vitamines ? Lui demanda aussitôt la femme de son professeur d'espagnol.

- Non, c'est pour un tout autre problème… même si cela n'en ai pas vraiment un en fait. J'ai une énorme libido et je me suis dit, qu'en tant qu'infirmière, vous pourriez m'aider à la satisfaire comme il se doit.

Terry la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu sors avec Noah Puckerman.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Fit-elle choquée. Cela ne se fait pas te tromper la personne avec qui on sort, donc c'est non.

- Dans ce cas, j'aurais assez de temps de libre pour aller dire à votre mari que vous n'êtes pas vraiment enceinte, lui dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vas fermer la porte à clé, abdiqua alors la blonde ne se montrait étrangement plus tellement contre la tromperie.

* * *

Voilà. Au final, vous avez encore eu le droit à une Santana nymphomane ^^ Dans le prochain, elle sera beaucoup plus sage.


	48. Ulises Fabray-Lopez (OC)

Hello! Donc, comme je l'ai dit, on a une Santana non-nympho dans ce U réservé à un OC. Ce Drabble est la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé dans celui sur Quinn.

* * *

**Ulises Fabray-Lopez**

Alors que son fils se frottait les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, Santana se leva du lit et alla s'emparer de l'appareil photo posé sur la commode. Elle fit une grimace en voyant la dernière qui a été prise puis captura l'image de la scène qui s'offrait à elle et les rejoignit pour montrer à son fils la photo qu'il tenait à voir.

- Je peux en prendre une ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- D'accord Ulises mais tu fais bien attention à ne pas le faire tomber, prévint la blonde.

Il essaya d'en prendre une du mieux qu'il le pu. Le résultat était cependant mauvais, la photo étant mal cadrée et Quinn n'apparaissant qu'à moitié dessus mais il en était satisfait. De toute façon, du haut de ses trois ans, il trouvait que ce genre de photo était tout à fait dans la norme.

- Tu feras un bon photographe plus tard, dit Santana en voyant l'œuvre.

- Comme maman. Quand ma petite sœur va naître, je vais prendre des photos d'elle, sourit-il en caressant le ventre rond de Quinn.

Après cela, il réserva un câlin à chacune de ses mères puis sortit de la chambre en annonçant qu'il avait faim.


	49. Valentina Fabray-Lopez (OC)

Hello! Vu le nom de l'OC, vous l'aurez deviner (ou pas), ce Drabble suit celui sur Ulises. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris un POV afin de changer un peu. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Valentina Fabray-Lopez**

- Coucou Valentina, me dit tout à coup mamá.

Je me sens soudainement transporter dans une bulle. Même si je ne connais pas la raison exacte de l'apparition de cette sensation, je peux tout de même la deviner. Mamá a certainement du caresser le ventre de maman qui est très réactive à ce contact. Comme elle se sent bien grâce à cela, je me sens par conséquent bien.

- Ça te dit de sortir du ventre de ta maman pour que je puisse enfin te voir ?

C'est l'hiver en ce moment et on se les gèle dehors alors désolé mais je préfère rester ici bien au chaud.

- Quinn, tu es sûre qu'elle peut nous entendre ?

Oui, on entend tout, même les bruits bizarres qu'elles émettent et que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre.

- Tu avais senti comment réagissait Ulises quand on lui parlait. Et bien, c'est la même chose avec Valentina, surtout quand on lui dit qu'on l'aime.

C'est parce que je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille qui m'aime beaucoup. Tiens d'ailleurs, et si je sortais d'ici pour me faire aimer en vrai ? Allez, c'est parti pour une première contraction !

* * *

Maintenant vous savez pourquoi les bébés naissent ^^


	50. Wesley Montgomery

Coucou! On replonge dans la saison 3 pour Wesley qui sera le dernier personnage existant dans glee à être traiter ici.

* * *

**Wesley Montgomery**

- Et dire que dans deux semaines, on sera l'un contre l'autre lors des Régionales, soupira le Warbler à sa petite amie qui était allongée dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fait l'amour ce soir-là.

- Quel que soit le résultat, j'espère qu'après cela nous resterons unis comme nous le sommes… Enfin, de toute façon, je suis déjà préparée à ce que vous nous battiez.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Wes qui trouvait que les New Direction étaient aussi bon que les Warblers, voir plus.

- Shuester nous a imposé des chansons qui ne nous ferons pas gagner. Berry va faire un solo de _My heart will go on_, on ne gagne pas de nos jours avec ça. On chantera aussi _Highway To Hell_, cette chanson aurait pu nous donner un avantage mais le jury ne va pas comprendre qu'on ait pu choisir deux chansons si différentes… Euh, ce que je t'ai dit…

- Je vais le garder pour moi, la rassura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Nous, on va chanter _Glad You Come_ et _Stand_, tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est un bon choix, fit Santana en étant satisfaite d'avoir réussi à lui soutirer aussi facilement cette information.


	51. Xander Hudson (OC)

Coucou! Forcément, on n'a toujours pas de persos en X, Y et Z alors ces trois derniers drabbles seront là aussi consacrés à des enfants que Santana aurait pu avoir avec d'autres persos. Et ce X est en lien avec celui sur Finn.

* * *

**Xander Hudson**

Comme tous les matins, c'était Santana qui s'occupait d'amener son fils de quatre ans à l'école maternelle même si elle n'était pas sur la route de son travail mais qu'elle l'était sur celle de Finn car elle avait trop peur qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son petit bout de chou lorsque c'était son mari qui s'en occupait. Ce matin, quand ils furent tous prêt à partir, elle s'inquiéta en voyant que Xander ne portait pas d'écharpe autour de son cou.

- Mon cœur, tu sais très bien qu'il risque de tomber malade si on ne lui met pas d'écharpe. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

- C'est qu'une écharpe. Au pire, il attrapera un petit rhume de rien du tout, il ne va pas en mourir, soupira-t-il.

Il avala alors sa salive de travers tandis que Santana lui lançait un regard noir. Elle avait beau être parfaite avec lui quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle devenait insupportable quand il s'agissait du bien être de leur fils qu'elle surprotégeait. Vivement le jour où il allait partir à l'université, se disait très souvent Finn en songeant qu'il n'allait peut-être être de nouveau tranquille qu'à ce moment là.


	52. Yū Chang (OC)

**Yū**** Chang**

Nous sommes dans la salle de danse de notre maison. Maman et Papa dansent ensemble, ils aiment beaucoup le faire parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils aiment donc faire des choses ensemble.

Moi aussi, je les aime. J'aime Papa parce qu'il m'apprend plein de trucs, il m'apprend à danser et à jouer au football mais aussi à être un vrai homme. J'aime Maman pour tout. C'est la personne la plus gentille au monde, elle me fait plein de câlins, me dit souvent qu'elle m'aime et elle me raconte de jolies histoires avant de dormir le soir. En plus, elle fait super bien les rāmen. J'aime Maman mais je ne lui dit pas beaucoup pour l'embêter. Cela peut paraître méchant mais je ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce car des fois, elle m'embête en m'appelant Feo, ça veut dire moche en espagnol. Pourtant je ne le suis pas mais cette envie d'embêter les autres doit être héréditaire.

La musique s'arrête et mes parents aussi. Ils me regardent et m'invitent à les rejoindre pour la prochaine danse. Je souris et je vais vers eux avec bonheur.

Bref, Je m'appelle Yū, j'ai cinq ans et demi et j'aime mes parents.


	53. Zara Lopez-Pierce (OC)

Hey! Nous voilà déjà à la fin de ce second alphabet. Il a défilé plutôt rapidement. On termine donc encore avec un enfant et aussi avec son POV.

* * *

**Zara Lopez-Pierce**

Il est très tôt, mamá dort mais je n'hésite pas à la réveiller en pleurant car j'ai faim. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras où je me délecte de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Elle se défait de sa chemise de nuit et j'attrape son sein de la bouche pour me sustenter.

Du bout des doigts, mamá me caresse légèrement la main. Je n'ai qu'à peine un jour mais j'ai déjà une très grande expérience de la vie et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse si j'enroule mes doigts autour de son index alors je le fais. Comme je l'ai pensé, elle sourit immédiatement.

Elle me fout quand même un peu les boules. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrête jamais de me regarder ? Je sais que je suis magnifique mais quand même… Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être comme ça avec moi, il y a aussi maman.

Je vais voir mon grand frère Zack pour la première fois tout à l'heure et j'espère vraiment qu'il est normal lui au moins sinon je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour survivre dans cette famille de tarés.

* * *

C'est donc sur cette mini Santana là que ce recueil se termine. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pensés à laisser des commentaires qui m'ont tous fait plaisir. Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dit à plus dans le bus ^^'


End file.
